battle_datafandomcom-20200222-history
Classification System
The Classification System is a set of rules for representing the relative power of each character/weapon/technique ranked by letters which are translated into specific parameters. There are twelve main ranks: G, F, E, D, C, B, A, AA, AAA, S, SS, and SSS that correspond to twelve "tiers". “'EX'” represents something that falls outside of the numerical ranking scale, a value that cannot be quantified under the normal system because it is in a league of its own, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless. There is also a special "☆" category that signifies something that cannot be numerically represented rather than exceeding the limits of the system like EX. “Unknown” is used in instances where the statistics is unknown because there is not enough information to analyze in order to dictate which tier it should be assigned. Explanation The philosphy behind the classification system in the Battle Network multilingunal wiki is based on "size, - that is, the magnitude or dimensions of something; or how big something is. The more complex an object is, the higher classification it recieves. Complexity takes predence over a simple mentioning of "more dimensions. A 4th dimensional object may be larger and more complex than a 3-dimensional object, but a composite 3-dimensional measurement with undefined dimensions (i.e dimensions which size cannot be measured) can potentially be equally as "deep". Basically, each cosmological sized must be properly analyzed and reviewed on a case-by-case basis. The System Lower-Dimensional Classes G Class- Not Measurable (characters/objects that cannot be measured due to literally having so size at all. That is, being zero-dimensional, infinitely small, or simply non-existing in the literal sense. Of course, a simple point can be measured as being "zero-dimensional", thus those also are classified as "Class G". F Class- Single Measurement / One Dimensional (characters/objects that have only one measurement, length. i.e. line segments) E Class Bi-Measurement / Two Dimensional (characters/objects that have two measurements, legnth x width. i.e planes) Observable Classes These classes are easily measurable if feats/statements/great implication can be provided. All characters/objects fall under tri-measurement/three dimensional. D Class Huamn level (characters/objects that are basic three-dimensional objects from the size of a small child to an adult human). Such characters' capabilities is different than our own, but may possess some advanced technologcal, hax/broken abilities that may or may not be measurable or at best can break large walls. C Class Low Superhuman (characters who posses some form of upper strength, either physically, with weapons/gadgets, or abilities. *''Lower Class (C-)'' (Characters that can attack destroy objects starting with boulder-sized items up to large buildings. Middle Class © (Characters that can destroy large constructs from city blocks up to those with a similar size to small mountains.) Upper Class (C+) (Characters that can destroy an entire city up to mountain ranges) B Class Global (Characters that can pose a threat of global proportions.) *''Lower Class'' (B-) (Characters with abilities that allow one to destroy all life on the planet. Similarly, the characters with power or destructive potential on a "level of all life on the planet," or something of similar volume.) *''Middle Class'' (B) (Characters that can destroy colossal bodies such as an island and up to continent. For those with no destructive parameters of this level, can simply have a greater or lesser degree of power that can compensate for them due to the presence of other developed combat characteristics (the level of destruction of countries with conventional attacks in conjunction with combat speed starting from three-digit mach numbers) or special abilities (fracturing a country with conventional attacks in conjunction with high-level regeneration, immateriality, and various abilities bypassing normal strength). *''Upper Class'' (B+) (Characters capable of destroying large continents.) A Class Planetary (Characters can destroy astronomical objects (e.g., large satellites or a planet) *''Lower Class'' (A-) (Characters that can destroy large satellites and small planets.) *''Middle Class'' (A) (Characters capable of destroying the planet, as in Earth or a size of a comprable size and volume) *''Upper Class'' (A+) (Characters, capable of destroying large planets, the characteristics starting with Uranus up to Jupiter and potentially larger bodies) Class AA Interstellar (Characters that can destroy stars and star clusters) *''Lower Class'' (AA-) (Characters that can destroy smaller stars, such as the common red dwarfs.) *''Middle Class'' (AA) (Characters that can destroy stars, starting with the characteristics of the sun. This includes characters that can destroy a compact of massive stars (for example, the EZ Canis Major), or generate more energy than it would require to destroy the sun *''Upper Class'' (AA+) (Characters that can destroy most superheavy hypergiants (e.g., VFTS 682, BAT99-98, R136a1), and generate energy supernew (ranging from standard supernew type Ia) and destroy the solar system. All the way up to characters capable of generating the energy of hypernovae (suspended in ten times more powerful than the standard type supernova). Destruction of neutron stars and black holes (average weight) also belongs to this class. Class AAA Galactic and Pre-Universal (Characters that can destroy galaxies or bodies of a similar measurement or are even a threat on a universal scale). Lower Class (AAA-) (Characters that can destroy a structure of multiple star syatrms up to dwarf galaxies with all their components. Destruction of small supermassive black holes also relates to this class.) Middle Class (AAA) (Characters that can destroy a galactic (structure which is at least several times larger than known galaxies of a vast size and supermassive black holes or dimensions.) Upper Class (AAA+) (Characters that can destroy a significant percentage of the space-time continuum/universe or having the universal characteristics in a limited way up to complete universal destrution i.e. space and time.) Note: Having universal characteristics is classified as "Low Upper Class" while complete destruction is classified as "High-Upper Class". Non-Observable Classes Thease classes are within a scope beyond the conventional notions of space and time and four-dimensional measurements. Thus, full scientific practices are not to be applied. Any theories and such have some form of controversial status that not all fictional series tend to follow. From here on we use a very detailed case-by-case analysis. S Class Low Multiversal (Characters powerful enough to completely annihilate the entire universe, or even affect a small portion of a conventional multiversal measurement i.e. one of up to eleven-dimensions) Lower Class (S-) (Characters that can destroy two universes to hundreds at a time. This is classified as having four dimensions) Mid Class (S) (Characters that can destroy anywhere from thousands to an astronomical number million of the universes at a time.) Upper Class (S+) (Characters that can destroy multiversal structures consisting of infinite universes. SS Class Multi-Dimensional (Very powerful characters whose power goes beyond the "normal" multiverse, reaching the multi-dimensional scale proposes by string theory and beyond. Lower Class (SS-) (The characters whose scale of influence is within the 6 to 9-dimensional structure (a quantum view of the universe is quite common), or a universal measurement around this size. It should be noted that the difference in power between a strong and weak SS- may be infinitely greater than the difference between the weak and SS- and D Class. Middle Class (SS) (Characters that can destroy 10-11 dimensional structure.) 11-dimensional is the proposed size of our complex multiverse according to string theory. Upper Class (SS+) (Characters are not limited to 10-11 dimensional structures. This entity may be even higher external measurements or abstract planes with endless layers. This is a very expansive class and thus is sub-classified even further as the following: A scale of up to 26-dimensional is classified as "Low Upper Class" while any finite numerical measurement greater than 26-D is classified as "High-Upper Class". 26-dimensions is the proposed size of the multiverse according to Bosonic string theory. SSS Class Infinite Dimensionality (infinite-dimensional Hilbert Space characters) *''Middle Class'' (SSS) (Infinite-dimensional measurements.) *''Upper Class'' (SSS+) (Composite beings that are greater magnitudes of infinite-dimensional such as a abstraction embodiment beyond all concepts time and space but are still within the scope of the concept of dimensions i.e. metaphysical or transcendent measurements that are truly infinite. EX Class Unmeasured / Immeasurable (Characters who are conceptually superior to the concept of dimensions, possessing no quantitative restrictions of any kind, and absolutely cannot be measured. Their scale and influence has no limits outside their setting (some have few restrictions within their setting) and thus beings of this level are incomparable. Category:Important